


01010011010000010100011001000101

by lpsolid



Category: Super Junior, Wonkyu - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Psychological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpsolid/pseuds/lpsolid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only the property that Siwon was interested in, until he discovered something far more peculiar that made him doubt his original intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	01010011010000010100011001000101

**Author's Note:**

> If you've noticed, the title is in binary code, you have to decode it if you wanna know the word it represents.
> 
> You'll know the significance once you read the story~ XD

The weather was scorching, the usual beautiful sceneries were squinted and they rippled against men's eyes from the heat. Siwon heard that the sudden change of the weather was due to the overly commercialized global warming--it would have been a fairly interesting information if only the two radio dj's didn't debate about it like a bunch of gossiping school girls that went on about the popular boy they both hated and secretly liked. When the other dj made a rebuttal, stating that he believes it was some kind of subtle signal for the second coming of Jesus Christ, siwon has had enough and opted to turn the radio off. He did it gently, though, not wanting to scratch the surface of his brand new Audi A9--he didn't even have a name for it yet.

If he scratched it in the slightest bit, he's afraid he might cause his new car not only mental pain for being nameless but also physical injury--his conscience can't have that.

Tuning to a feel-good radio station, he sighed; letting out the tension from that little mission of his. 

"I'm sorry for taking you out so prematurely like this." Siwon purred at his car. He hasn't planned on going out that day although he had a corporate meeting to schedule with his father's esteemed colleagues. It wasn't him to play hooky since he got in the company, especially when it was his only dream to take it over, but his R8, the car he's been using for a month to work, went on an emergency vacation for having the sides scratched by a kid driving his toy of a car. Shaking his head, he huffed, remembering the face of the culprit; the boy didn't even look like he was legal to let alone, steer a bike! In the end, siwon decided to play it cool, be the bigger-person and let the boy off the hook--no matter how much he wanted to grab the boy's collar and yell profaninities at him. It was outside his father's building after all so his hands were tied. Oh, the proudness and admiration on the onlookers' eyes as they watched him spare the stuttering scratcher--they annoyed him. 

"Some people really can't take drama out of their lives." siwon sing-songed. The streets were partly congested but the other cars took distance upon seeing his lavish car. The mere appearance intimidated and at the same time drew them in; like a devil's whisper to come closer and closer but the drivers thought better than to do so, avoiding the possibly of breathing a scratch on it. 

"Ahh kids..." siwon took a sharp left turn when he saw the pack of kids playing by the next block; there were three or five of them but siwon thought, one was definitely enough to total his new car. The road he took was farther but he wasn't really that enthusiastic on leaving the luxuries of his sleek ride and parading his suit-clad body under the glaring sun-- _nope_. 

He remembered,  _choice_  really was something his array of options lacked, that morning. His father, the  _president_ , took the role of his alarm clock which was never really set and woke him up, saying he's to be seen at the office right away.

Siwon figured a long time ago that you could only say no, once to the president and that would be when he finally dropped the question,  _'do you wanna live on the streets?'_ \--thankfully, the situation hasn't arisen yet and siwon definitely won't let that question come from his father's mouth. No matter how calm his father's disposition is, his decisions were always firm and fruitful.

"Wish I just wore casual clothes, though. Hmm, but impressions are important so suck it up, siwon." knowing nothing but the mere fact he was needed in the office that morning; he took a bath, put on his nicest and also thickest suit, sprayed cologne, and hesitantly drove off with his A9. As it turned out, the order was for him to drive to that address given by his father and check out and survey a property at Cheonan. He swallowed back the whine that morning and took the assignment without further ado. 

There he was, waiting under the red light, eyes falling on a brown envelope on the dash, written neatly in black bold letters was,  ** _'Cheonan Asylum'_**. 

He fought the shiver that licked his back and neck; he wished he didn't watch that horror flick last night about a certain haunted mental hospital. It didn't made him jump out of his skin but it was enough to creep him out, especially watching it all by himself. He tried not assuming or imagining what the place might look like because he had to prepare his words for whom ever the current owner of that property was; living or not, his father would want results. 

"I just wish dad wouldn't move the main office there." his hand realeased the breaks almost automatically when the stop light flashed green. It was his last stop light, according to the map and description. Another left would get him to a road, leading directly to the asylum. "Fuck, here we go." he whispered, driving slowly at that long road. There were two lanes but he was the only car driving towards the place and there was no speed limit sign so he drove slowly and with a chest full of uncertainty. 

Thankfully, the radio was still singing soft melodies at him but he's watched too many horror movies to rule out the possibility of ghosts communicating through radiowaves that such devices fed on. "Ah..darn it." he cursed once again, turning off the radio. His paranoia slowly receded as he got closer to the big, red-bricked building. It got more massive as he drove slowly towards the entrance, there was a big space for parking but a few cars were parked. His father told him he already called the main caretaker of the place so they should expect his presence. Siwon finally understood why his father wanted the property; it was very big and because it was very bright, it looked like the place went on and on. Unlike the asphalt road, the place was surrounded with green grass and trees, though there were black fences that made the place look like it came straight out of a horror movie but that was only siwon's early impression. 

He saw a man with a baby blue scrub suit waiting at the entrance and above him, the name of the place was carved on the building. Siwon rolled down his window and the man walked towards him. "Mr.Choi?" the stranger smiled kindly, raising the inquiry. Siwon nodded and smiled, "Yes, may i park in front?" siwon decided to settle his baby first before furthering introductions. The other nodded and gestured for siwon to do as he wished. The soft purrs of the A9 died out and siwon alighted, straightening his three-piece suit. "Mr. Kim?" siwon shook hands with the current owner and caretaker of the place. He got his guard up and reminded himself why he was there; it was to convince mr. kim in to selling him the place,  _willingly_. 

"Welcome to Cheonan Asylum, mr. choi. Your father has expressed his interest on this place and i bet you're here bearing his intentions but please do survey the whole place first and maybe rest from that drive." mr. kim's smile reached his eyes and it made siwon return it with his own. The caretaker was surprisingly young-looking to be the owner of the whole place, his physique was more of a man with an active lifestyle than someone who stays in a place like that to care for patients all day. Siwon noted that mr. kim looked just a few years older than him, so maybe the property and the asylum was something of an inheritance--that wasn't unheard of.

_'He looks kind enough to be very caring for patients and physically, he'll really know how to handle them.'_ siwon let his eyes linger for only a few seconds before averting his attention to the asylum. "How many patients do you have here?" mr. kim started walking as he heard siwon's question so the latter followed the caretaker to the entrance.

"We have a total of twenty-eight sons here." mr. kim smiled, gently replacing the term with his own jargons--siwon felt the passion. "All boys?" Finally he noticed the young men that loitered around, they all looked calm and were all dressed normally. It was unlike the dull gowns he came to see on movies--he thought, he should stop comparing. "Yes, it's been exclusively for males since my grandfather built this asylum. I used to feel like were discriminating the females who need just the same care and attention but along the way i realize it's safer this way."

"Are they...safe?" siwon couldn't help asking, climbing up the two stairs that lead to the vast first floor. There were patients everywhere but lack of nurses and that nagged at siwon. He loosened his tie, already feeling the heat inside his corporate clothes. "If we are to talk about our safety from them then it depends, if they feel they are safe then they would be no harm to anyone or to themselves." mr. kim looked at the young patients with a fatherly compassion and then at siwon. "Of course there are some who feel less safe and violence is their form of reaching out to people for help or a weapon to fight whatever that is threatening them. They aren't allowed to go freely by themselves but they aren't strapped on bed, too. Living beings need to live..." the caretaker lead siwon to a porch where they're served with refreshments by another kind-looking woman. 

Siwon felt thankful because it was getting stuffy inside the thick walls. He knew the caretaker would make it hard for him to create a deal for the place but he was in no hurry, he'll let the man speak and then he'll plan his attack. "I'm sorry if the place is humid, we cut back on our expenses and the airconditioning was sacrificed. It's really hard to keep this place running with the little support we get from the government---"

_'Good, an opening.._ ' siwon noted the concern and planned to use it for an eventual selling point.

"--but seeing the kids get better is what's important." siwon fought to feel deflated after that recover and drank the cold juice, it surprised him that it tasted pretty fresh. Another sign that the place was really serious, health-wise.

"How did they end up here?" siwon started surveying the place with his eyes. It was green everywhere, patients walked barefooted and there were a group that kept on poniting at him and whispered at each other. They looked almost normal until you spot the nurses keeping an eye on them.

"Different cases. Some we've picked up on the streets, some wandered to this place and some were, unfortunately, brought here by distressed family members."

"They look pretty calm. Do you give them some kind of medicine, a depressant or something?" siwon kept his eyes on the gossip group, waving back at them when they waved first. Mr. Kim followed siwon's eyes and smiled. The small group of boys suddenly looked away, shyly, siwon thought, "We mostly give them for sleep but furthermore, we try to replace chemicals with human touch and understanding. We can't afford fancy drugs or machineries and personally, i think they're useless. All the employees here are volunteer workers, mostly women who wasn't graced with a son or a daughter of their own." mr. kim took a bite on the biscuits that were served and a few crumbs were caught on his scrubs. Siwon took in the information and ignored the distracting crumbs, "You're very passionnate mr. kim, for that age." siwon hoped he sounded complimenting, looking at the man in front of him. "Well, i think it's hard-wired to my genes. My grandfather then to my father and now me. I just like taking care of them like my younger brothers and then when i grow older, like my sons. They're all precious."

Siwon nodded with understanding, he knew the man was genuine but still his father's intention was clear in his head. 

"Do you have psychiatrists in the asylum. mr. kim?" it was another attempt to list down what facility the asylum lacked.

"Yes but again, they're volunteers. Not all of them really attend and forcing them wasn't--" there was a loud thump inside that interrupted mr. kim's speech and an ear-splitting wail came next. Siwon's heart jumped, hearing the continuous scream and cries of a patient inside. "Excuse me," mr. kim bolted up from his chair and siwon decided, a second later, to come follow and see what happened. 

A mess of limbs were at the foot of the stairs and a little blood was on the floor, it seemed like the patient fell and hit his knee and forhead on the way down. Two nurses, a man and a woman, and the caretaker calmed the wailing boy, down. All the other nurses assured the other patients that everything was alright, even though, siwon could see the confusion and fear on their eyes. "Clean the floor! Don't let the other kids see--ah, let's take him to the clinic!!" the boy started shaking and jerking and his hands and feet stiffened. "He's having an episode." one of the nurses declared.

Siwon could only stare, rooted at the spot. His mind coughed no thought and the beating of his heart, thumped against his ears.

He stood there for a good two minutes until he yelped when a hand gripped his arm. He debated in a rush if he should turn and look at who or what was holding him with a vice grip. It was painful and unrelenting, shaking a bit. Slowly he turned and saw one of those boys he waved at awhile ago and he held on to him, staring at the floor being cleaned. He looked very afraid and was mumbling incoherently, all the while gripping siwon's arm. "Oh there you are! I'm sorry, sir." a nurse pried his hands of completely, giving the circulation back to the arm. "It-it's okay. Will everything be alright?" siwon ignored the feeling of a forming bruise and asked the woman before she left with the patient. 

"Things like that happen from time to time. There were worse things that happened but thankfully we're already beyond that. Mr. Kim would probably be back after a few hours, you can walk around if you wish. There are nurses everywhere so don't fret." she winked at siwon and took her leave. He thought she probably didn't know the reason he was there or she just trusted mr. kim that much. 

Siwon nodded, taking on the offer. The surroundings were quiet and calm once again, but the sun was still shining angrily in the skies so he decided to walk under the shade of the trees. Finally the heat won over and had him take off his coat and tie and unbuttoned the vest. The place was pretty secluded, with a farm at the back and a few merchant stores. His father would probably buy the whole land and urbanize the whole property. He was at the left side of the asylum, facing the road and behind the tall fences when he almost tripped on something. He looked down and saw a cable, he followed it and it lead him to a certain black haired boy sitting on the grass, below a big tree. He walked towards him, wanting to know what the cable was for.

With his coat folded on his arm, siwon approached the still being. his back was slouched a bit but unmoving. He was very close so he stopped following the cable with his eyes and concentrated at the form before him.... but the boy didn't even move an inch. 

Under the heat of the sun, something chilly danced over him and it started to get a bit eerie. He looked, left and right--even looking at his back--trying out the situation if the boy would suddenly disappear from his sight. 

A few more steps and he was there, the end of the cable turned out to be an extension cord and that faint ticking he heard was the boy, typing on his computer. Siwon wondered if the boy was just some random kid who was sneaking a charge in the asylum's random extension cord. 

He made his steps louder so that he won't take the boy by surprise but even when siwon already stood beside the other, his presence wasn't acknowledged. The boy had a failry messy black hair but he looked younger than him. His eyes were trained at the front road, unblinking, but his fingers typed away, line after line. Siwon wondered if they had internet access in the area so he took out his phone but there wasn't no internet service. He surveyed the surroundings and a nurse bowed at him and approached. "Do you need anything, sir? Mr. Kim told us that you're a guest." that time, it was a man and he looked at siwon and then back at the patient he left for awhile.

"No, i just..." siwon's eyes wandered to the boy sitting beside them and the nurse understood.

"Ah, his name is kyuhyun. He really doesn't speak and he never responds when you talk to him. He just types on his computer everyday on that the same spot."

"He's mute?" 

"Not entirely sure if he's mute but he really never spoke once. He's one of the new kids here, been here for a year. Mr. Kim seems like the only one who knows him." 

"What's he writing there?" siwon squints as he tried making out the lines and lines of unfamiliar words that the boy typed on a black backdrop. 

"Ah, those. Well we brought his computer files to some analysts and found out all the things he creates there, those  _programs_  were all viruses. It was like a big prank you know, the analysts opened the file and they all panicked. That boy is talented....with viruses." the nurse laughed, looking over again to his patient, picking on the dead blades of grass. Siwon noticed that and figured he shouldn't keep the nurse from his job, "Okay, thanks." siwon nodded, letting the information linger before shoving them away. He gave one last glance to the boy, named kyuhyun, and was about to walk away when the boy gasped. 

Siwon almost jumped, he looked at kyuhyun's face and looked at what the boy was looking at. The boy followed that one car who passed at the road until it vanished from eye sight then he returned to that blank expression and continued typing. 

"Hey..." siwon started, his interest, piqued but then he remembered that the boy never responded to anything. 

"Kyuhyun?" he tried calling him, softly, as he didn't want to irritate the other. Of course, there was still no response and siwon wondered if kyuhyun was his real name, or if the boy was deaf and also mute. Then, what was that gasp awhile ago?

_'Mr. Kim must be very busy.'_  siwon thought, wanting to go inside and seek him but then he still wanted to see if the boy would respond or acknowledge his presence. Siwon sighed, "Should i just come back?" he looked at his watch and it was a quarter to 2pm. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he read the text, sent by his father.

_'Results?'_

Was what the text only said, he didn't have anything to report at the moment so he decided to reply later. He sighed again, wanting to slip his phone on his pocket but he failed to insert the end inside and it fell. Thankfully the bed of grass caught it and it didn't break into pieces. He was to pick it up and close the conversation thread when kyuhyun picked it up and started reading what was on the screen. "Hey, give it back." siwon said crouching to get it but kyuhyun held on to it, firmly. Siwon didn't want to be seen playing tug of war with a mental patient so he sat beside kyuhyun, after draping his coat on the grass to keep his slacks clean. He really wasn't feeling wise, seating beside a mental patient that was resisting to give his cellphone so he searched the area for a nurse, with his eyes.

Kyuhyun tossed the phone back on the grass carelessly and siwon shrugged the rudeness off, he was dealing with a mentally ill person after all.

_'Results of what? Mine?'_

Siwon's eyes went as big as platters, seeing the message on the boy's computer. Kyuhyun has read the text of his father and was asking about it through the computer! "No, no.. It's not about you." siwon answered, still flabbergasted. Kyuhyun didn't respond but he didn't got back on his virus coding. "Of course.." siwon understood then, and fished out his phone.

_'No, it's not about you. You can talk?'_

Siwon typed on his phone and showed kyuhyun, the boy wanted to grab it but siwon shook his head and pull it away.

_'Whose results? I can do a lot of things.'_

Siwon read the text on the monitor and sighed.

_'There's really no result yet. It's not important.'_

_'Liar.'_

Siwon furrowed his brows. In a way he spoke the truth but that part about it not being important was truly a lie.

_'I'm not lying. My name is Siwon, I'm just here to see the place. Why don't you talk to people?'_

There was no change of expression on kyuhyun's face and he never looked at siwon for his eyes were trained on the road, right after reading siwon's messages. He blinked rarely and his lips were parted but he didn't sound like he breathed from them.

_'Siwon..my name is Kyuhyun. They don't speak my language, they're stupid.'_

_'Nice to meet you, kyuhyun. Maybe they just don't know how? You should go to them and show them a message, show them how to talk to you.'_

Siwon couldn't believe he was actually having a conversation that way and it was pretty normal.

_'They are stupid. They don't want to talk to me, i don't want to talk to them. Stupid, stupid, people.'_

Siwon thought he would see hurt on the boy's face but there really wasn't any reaction. He read and internalized kyuhyun's message before composing his reply.

_'They are always talking to you, can't you hear them?'_

_'Sounds can be manipulated by malicious magnetic fields. The sound is a wave and is susceptible to manipulation. I can't trust any sound. It's stupid and dangerous.'_

Siwon couldn't understand but he really didn't expect to so he tried approaching another topic. 

_'Can you speak, you have a voice?'_

_'It's dangerous.'_

_'Because it's also sound? But you do have a voice?'_

Siwon was humoring the younger, taking the phone out of kyuhyun's view again to wait for a reply.

_'Yes. Yes.'_

There was another car that passed by and kyuhyun's neck craned and his expression was like earlier, expectant and a bit hopeful. Siwon wondered if kyuhyun did that too, when he arrived--he has a lot of wonderment that day.

_'Why do you watch the cars?'_

Siwon showed his phone too early when the car was still visible so kyuhyun gently pushed it away, his hand warm against siwon's--how reassuring that he wasn't a ghost. 

_'I'm waiting for someone.'_ kyuhyun's lips parted again, siwon guessed it was a silent sigh.

_'Who are you waiting for?'_

_'Mom.'_  

Siwon's heart sank, it must be the reason why kyuhyun sat at that spot. He was waiting for his mother to visit or maybe come and get him. If they were really planning to do that then. he thought, they would've done that months ago, siwon buried that thought.

_'Where is she?'_

_'In the kitchen. I'll introduce you to her. Anytime now.'_

Siwon wasn't sure if he should continue asking but he didn't want to leave because it seemd like he was the first person to ever communicate with kyuhyun. "I wonder if the psychiatrists managed to talk to you.." siwon said out loud but it fell on deaf ears.

_'Let's talk while we wait for her, can we?'_

_'We're already talking.'_

Siwon chuckled at the response, he wished the boy gave him some kind of snide expression but there was nothing.

_'I want to know how you got here. Can you tell me?'_

Kyuhyun stared at the message on the screen. He felt some kind of pricking sensation at the back of his head and inhaled sharply but quietly.

'I was brought here.'

Siwon nodded, remembering mr. kim's words earlier.

_'Your mom?'_

_'No.'_

_'Then who?'_

It took kyuhyun a bit of time before he typed his answer,  _'Mr. Kim. He said, here i don't have to hear sounds. Here, it's safe. But people are stupid here.'_

_'What kind of dangerous sounds do you hear?'_

Kyuhyun's hands balled in to fists and realeasing them made them tremble. Siwon noticed and knew the younger was fighting something, maybe he tredded on a sensitive subject but then kyuhyun's fingers slowly typed his answer.

_'Voices...'_

Siwon searched for the boy's eyes and discovered fear. The boy looked like he was sorting himself, glaring at the keyboard, his fingers jerking like they wanted to write more.

_'What did those voices tell you? Can you understand them?'_ siwon was ready to get hit because he knew he was unearthing the boy's fears but being curious was an innnate feeling.

Kyuhyun's eyes extinguished the fears and his head almost turned towards siwon's direction but it only landed on the grass separating their bodies. Sluggishly, he typed another response.

_'They told me to lie down on bed.'_

Siwon typed on his phone, figured that kyuhyun was already done answering but he heard the other typing again.

_'Remove my clothes.'_

_'Touch myself.'_

_'Get something sharp.'_

_'Hurt myself.'_

_'Hurt others.'_

Siwon's mouth dried up as he read what kyuhyun typed. He felt scared and confused and didn't want to know more but the boy was still typing. Kyuhyun looked like a robot typing his responses and siwon thought it was enough information. He felt guiltier when the boy started tearing, his face stayed blank but his eyes exploded with feelings. "Stop, kyuhyun. You don't have to tell everything." siwon said, forgetting that words never got to kyuhyun. "Stop." siwon started typing and held on kyuhyun's wrists to stop him.

_'I'm sorry, don't cry. You don't have to tell me everything if it makes you feel bad.'_ siwon felt the other resisting his hold as he typed on his phone. Kyuhyun read siwon's message with his eyes, nose and cheeks, red. Siwon wished the boy would look at him but it was clear, kyuhyun only trusts devices. 

Kyuhyun stopped pulling from siwon's restraint and his wrists were freed. The older sighed defeatedly, seeing the red marks on kyuhyun's wrists but the said boy, ignored them and gazed at the horizon. They stayed listening to nature's music--kyuhyun, watching it--for a minute or so. Siwon looked at the boy beside him; kyuhyun looked healthy physically, his hair needed trimming but the way it framed his face made him look a bit feminine and it wasn't a bad look, siwon thought. There were no scars or anything that confirmed, the boy was hurting himself and that's when another question popped inside the older's head.

_'Are you okay, now?'_ siwon started.

_'What do you want to know?'_

Kyuhyun's sharpness took siwon off guard, another moment when he thought of the boy as some normal kid who just wanted to be left alone. Another blank mask on the younger's face, greeted siwon.

_'Did you obey the voices?'_

_'They won't stop unless i did.'_

Siwon's neck warmed, not really knowing why but maybe it was the embarrassment of implying that kyuhyun really touched himself--he felt sick with himself.

_'Siwon.'_

Siwon straightened himself, like a student being called by a teacher suddenly, _'Yes?'_

_'Would you stay and be my friend?'_

Siwon expected the boy to look at him finally but he hit himself right after for being to assuming, because kyuhyun never did. He read the text on the laptop's monitor and typed a response right away, showing it to kyuhyun.

_'I can't stay but i want to be your friend.'_

_'Where are you going?'_

_'Home, i don't live near here but i would visit you.'_  siwon knew he just had to come back for another visit; one reason has multiplied to two and now he's not sure which weighed more.

_'Are you leaving?'_

Siwon glanced at his wrist watch and 50 minutes only passed since they started conversing. The nurse said, mr. kim wouldn't be out for a few hours all the while dealing with the patient, and the wise decision should be leaving and scheduling another meeting with the caretaker but he can't just leave his new friend.

_'Not yet.'_

_'Good. Ask me.'_

Siwon smiled at the order and complied,  _'You feel safe here?'_

_'The voices stopped, here.'_

Siwon fought the urge to pat the younger because he knew he was still a stranger to him and skinship was something you should expect less from a stranger. He didn't want to count when he held kyuhyun's wrists awhile ago, the boy was clearly distressed. 

_'I won't obey them even if they come back. I shouldn't.'_ kyuhyun added.

_'That means you'll never trust any sound?'_

_'I said i won't. You're my friend, you should remember.'_

_'I'm sorry, i'll try to keep that in mind.'_ siwon shook his head, a smile playing again on his lips. The younger just finished reading siwon's message when the cellphone's interface changed, it rang for a call. Siwon looked at it and it was his dad, "Yobuseyo? Dad, something happened and mr. kim had to tend on one of his patients first."

_"I'll reschedule with him then. You shouldn't frolic there too much."_

"I'm not frolicking, i was just looking at the place."

_"Enough surveying, come back here."_

"Okay dad.."

_"Meet me at the hot pot place, i haven't eaten anything yet."_

"Sure! I'll be there soon."

_"Good, bye."_

"Bye." siwon hung up. He couldn't help but worry that his father was eating his meals rather late but then he was the same, he didn't have anything for lunch yet. He started feeling the hunger when he thought of the restaurant's menu. He glanced at kyuhyun who seemed to be staring at the monitor of his laptop with his last typed sentence. "I wonder if they're allowed to leave this place." siwon wondered out loud--not to anyone in particular. 

_'Kyuhyun, i'm sorry but i have to leave. I'll be back soon.'_ he showed his message to kyuhyun and the younger came back to life.

_'How soon?'_

_'This week, probably.'_

There was something odd in kyuhyun's behavior suddenly, he typed but he kept on erasing them halfway. His fingers hovered on top of his keyboard at his fourth attempt in to typing.

_'I should say goodbye like a friend.'_  siwon almost heard kyuhyun swallowing, it puzzled siwon as he read the text.

_'Okay, how?'_  siwon was suddenly rendered immobile by the piercing eye contact that kyuhyun gave him; there were a lot of emotions in those large brown eyes and they overwhelmed siwon's senses. The older wasn't sure but he felt crazy himself, trying to figure out what could be the emotions behind those eyes. The next thing he knew kyuhyun has crawled over to him and was kissing him, full on the lips. The boy tilted his head to the side, opening his mouth to graze siwon's petrified lips with his lower lip. Siwon was falling backwards and kyuhyun held on to his shirt so he wouldn't keep slipping away from his mouth. The tongue was denied of entry because the older wasn't exactly moving, doubt was also on his breathing but kyuhyun kept attacking the lips, nevertheless. 

The wetness of his lips, the hand gripping on his thigh and the other on his shirt, the scent, and all things inside the crazed package, hit siwon hard. He finally grasped the situation; there he was out in the open, being kissed by a mental patient and he couldn't deny he was aroused but it felt so wrong, he felt sick in the stomach. He gripped kyuhyun's shoulder--oh the boy was trembling and his body felt hot against his palm--and pushed him with restrained force. Kyuhyun's lips were swollen and wet, the sides of his face were blushing but his eyes--they burnt a hole on siwon. Siwon could swear there was anger, extreme sadness, panic, and those are made siwon confused on the younger's motive to even do such thing. 

Kyuhyun snapped his eyes from siwon and got back to his laptop. Siwon just stayed there at that position trying to understand what happened. He watched kyuhyun fight the jerking of his hands, squirm where he sat and fix his rather, orderly, clothes. Siwon's eyes ran down kyuhyun's blushing face, his shoulders that were getting exposed from the boy's insistent pulling of his short sleeve--kyuhyun looked hot and bothered. 

"Shit." siwon cursed, gritting his teeth and pulling himself up. He didn't want to feel it, he dug the seeds that were sowed in his mind but there were just too many already. He half ran to his car, wanting to leave as soon as he can; forgetting his coat and his cellphone on the grass beside kyuhyun. 

_'Dad would contact mr. kim anyway,'_  he thought. 

He just won't linger any longer or else something more devious could be planted inside his head because right now, seeds of desire were already receiving enought sustenance from what the younger boy has done. The tenderness of those lips, the way it moved against his unmoving ones and the sweet taste it left on his mouth--he still felt and tasted them. He fought till death to suppress those sudden surges of want for the boy as their lips were connected but their ghosts remained and they scared him. 

He ignored any puzzled look on some of the patients and nurses faces, he rode his car and drove away as fast. He shouldn't have frolicked, like what his father said. 

"Calm down, siwon... calm the fuck down." siwon bit his lips and then he remembered kyuhyun's lips again and he almost steered the wheel to turn his can around and give his own answer to kyuhyun, using the same instrument. Good thing there was no car on that road so no traffic was caused by siwon's unstable driving. 

"You were just kissed, siwon. Kissed by a freaking insane boy--have i mentioned that he was a boy? And where the fuck did he learn how to kiss like that?" siwon's outrage turned in to concern as he remembered the incident. Kyuhyun wasn't new to kissing, siwon won't deny that fact. The way he moved against siwon wasn't of an innocent child wanting to know how kissing would, it was of someone wanting to pleasure another person. Calm was a wave that washed siwon's mind off of hysteria.

"What did he say before kissing me?" siwon tried recalling but he couldn't get past the memory of kyuhyun's face so close and the feel of his lips on him. Siwon cut himself up some slack because the shock was still in the process of ebbing off. He felt so "..soft." siwon uttered, touching his lower lip and chin where kyuhyun's cheek grazed. "His eyes though...." two dark brown eyes were imprinted inside his head, they were the most dreaful mix of emotions siwon has seen in someone's eyes but they were beautiful. What could kyuhyun be feeling and why, siwon wasn't confident if he would ever know. 

He was already one and a half kilometers away from the asylum when he noticed his coat and cellphone were missing but regret was only a tinge, compared to the reassurance that something of him was left with the youth. He couldn't believe it but how could he lie to himself; he knew he's infatuated.

Infatuated with a mentally ill person who probably didn't even knew what's the significance of those actions. Siwon understood it was to early to say that he was really attracted because the  _pursuing_  just happened a few moments ago. "As if they'll let a perfectly sane person be with a psychologically disturbed person.. And the fact that we're both men.." siwon cringed at the bitterness his words have squeezed. He gave himself all the time to think everything through before he's sent there again to meet with the caretaker, he thought, it shouldn't be easy sorting himself out. 

 

~~~

 

**_".......kyuhyun-ah.."_ **

 

**_"Hey."_ **

 

**_"..my friend.......kyuhyun~ah.."_ **

 

It was 3am, Cheonan Asylum patients were all sleeping--naturally or chemically induced. Inside one of the bolted doors was kyuhyun and it has been four months already since he stopped taking the pills for sleep. Through observation, the facility found that he slept normally and calmly with rare tendencies of violent nightmares or behavior. Kyuhyun himself thought that the nightmares were over, he assumed that when he was taken in by the asylum, he left the demonic voices at his house.

 

**_"..wake up...kyuhyun...."_ **

 

He squirmed on his bed, a feeling of uneasiness tickling his senses, awake.

 

**_"....I'm back.."_ **

 

Was it a dream--a nightmare? Kyuhyun's dread was pulling him out of his unconsciousness.

 

**_"WAKE UP!!!!!"_ **

 

The harsh voice screeched and kyuhyun's eyes snapped open. His eyes frantically searched the dark, gripping the soft but short, cover around him. But the voice, it was an entity, it had no form to shield away from and no ears to beg at. A laugh suddenly erupted making kyuhyun feel like his skin was ripped as his muscles contractes with shock. He couldn't believe much of it, no matter how he poised himself in disbelief of any sounds, there would always be that one disctinct sound he never readied himself to hear again---that unwanted companion in his head--that voice, it's back. No matter how many times he's told himself that sounds should never matter to him anymore, his mind could just deny what he hears to an extent and that time, there was no way in ignoring it.

**_"..missed me?"_ **

Kyuhyun bit his lips, covering his face with the covers.

He trembled against the embrace of his own arms but then a chilly wind that wasn't there made him shiver and clutch his sides--he was failing and nothing made him feel safe. He was starting to crack and eventually, he knew, he'd break and fall to pieces, again.

It was unfair.

**_"...what are you doing under the sheets? ...are you.."_ **

A sickly chuckle echoed in his mind before it continued.

**_"..are you..playing with yourself again? ...to welcome me back?_ **

**_"..your old friend?"_ **

 

**_"ARE YOU!!???"_ **

 

Kyuhyun made no sound, he didn't know if it can hear him because it has never waited for his response but it saw what he did--what the voice would tell him to do, it always sees if he obeys.

**_"...I saw you.....with that_ ** _man~_ **_"_ **

The voice whispered, he hadn't said anything more but something in his malicious tone gave out thick jealousy.

**_"...I don't know if I should be happy kyuhyun-ah........you~"_ **

Kyuhyun gritted his teeth, covering his ears with his palms.

**_"..you showed him friendship..._ ** _our_ **_friendship...."_ **

**_"..I thought I was your only friend!!!"_ **

There were crackles in that voice as if it was hurt. All the while. kyuhyun couldn't even manage to remember who the voice pertained to.

 

**_"YOU'RE A WHORE!!!! FILTHY, FILTHY WHORE!!!!!!!"_ **

 

Kyuhyun bolted up from the violent screams and went over to the corner of the room and covered himself with the blanket, his palms firm against his ears. Hastily, he tried finding out the most effective way of tuning out everything. Rapidly and painfully they come; memories of that voice talking to him years ago, telling him it was his friend, promising him companionship and comfort, teaching him how to act calmly and sort out who he should trust or not, whispering to him secrets of the human mind and body and eventually and convincing him to experiment with himself through pleasures and pains, alike.

Now, he couldn't understand why the voice was angry, why it came back and what it wanted.

**_"...I taught you everything you little ingrate!"_ **

**_"..and you enjoyed it....you enjoyed it right?! You half-baked slut---you enjoyed it!!!"_ **

Kyuhyun shook his head, quietly sobbing in the corner as his legs raised against his chest. He wanted it to go away, chanting in his mind that that was just a nightmare and the sun shall scare it off soon. But the voice was imposing; it raked with it's sharp claws at the back of his mind, down his nape and back. His body was racked with fear and mental agony; the feeling of being cornered, made literal.

**_"Tsk! you're ignoring me."_ **

**_"..and we're just about to talk about your new friend...?"_ **

**_"Do you even know his name?"_ **

Kyuhyun fervently shook his head, denying everything even before he could understand the question.  

**_"That MAN you enjoyed kissing and_ ** **** _**befriending** _ **_?!! Don't lie._ "**

_**"Think, think, think, think.....think..."** _

Slowly, a face unearthed from his mind; it was foggy but later on accompanied with a name and the spelling. Letters, they were displayed on a screen of a phone---the phone, he realized it was under his pillow with that coat-- _Siwon._

He slowly pulled the blanket off his damp face and stared at the darkness of the floors.

**_"You remember, i can see...That siwon...."_ **

**_"stupid stupid siwon....You like him.... your thoughts say so...."_ **

Kyuhyun shook his head, defiantly. Something about the subject matter made him refuse to agree and acknowledge anymore of the voice's words--it was the only way to stop it from making him do what it wished. He started counting in his head, desperately tuning out all the noise he should hear.

**_"Really, you dont? What a lie..You're a liar, kyuhyun. Lie, lie, and lie--that's what you do!"_ **

 

**_"you want him..."_ **

**_"you want to touch more of him...it's not friendship you want.."_ **

**_"but how will he like you? you're fucked up in the head!!!"_ **

**_"YOU!! CHO KYUHYUN!! ARE BETTER OFF ALONE!!"_ **

**_"here..."_ **

**_"..with me....."_ **

**_"...just like how it used to be...."_ **

 

**_"We don't need him, right?"_ **

**_"You don't like him...so i'll get rid of him..."_ **

 

**_"For you...."_ **

 

**_"..i'll kill him."_**  the faintest whisper the voice ever did, raked goosebumps on kyuhyun's body. He didn't know why his chest felt like a wringed towel but his breathing escalated and so he started waiting for it to continue. He shook his head, telling the voice that wasn't what he wanted; siwon dead, was oddly painful to think of. Ignoring the strain on his ache and the dizziness, he shook his head fiercely. The voice wasn't easily provoked so kyuhyun got on his bare feet, and screamed mentally. He stood in the deafening silence, desperately searching his room for what never existed and squeezing his eyes shut to try and trigger that sinister entity again.

Kyuhyun frowned at himself but the voice never had to be called; back then when he still lived at his own home, it didn't need any beckoning to talk to him. It introduced itself and convinced kyuhyun that the world was full of lies and he should never listen to any being other than it.

There was no one that understood him better than that voice--his only company. Everybody else ostracized him for being different, even before he stopped talking and listening, altogether--there was really no one he could've used his voice on, anyway, for he had no friends. Everyone seemed to feed on the last person's view of him, which wasn't flattering at all. He was never bullied or taunted at his face because, from what the voice told him, people are scared of him because he's different and that means he's unpredictable--dangerous.

He lived a life of a ghost in the outside, he never bothered to wonder why because when he headed home after long walks in the neighborhood, he had his computer. He lived with his mother but she was indifferent towards him, giving him his essential needs but never showed much affection. In the house, they just coexisted like strangers under one roof--one being more attentive but still lacking.

Kyuhyun couldn't remember the exact time mr. kim, the owner of the asylum, visited their home but it was the period where the voice has become far too demanding and furiously asking him of hurting himself and other people. Kyuhyun was scared, knowing by nature, that what it wanted wasn't right anymore and his refusal made the voice, obscenely aggressive.

The calmness was replaced with snarls and shouts that woke him up during the wee hours of the night and there were times when the only way for it to stop was ransacking his room or hurting himself and sometimes, both, just to stop the manic chanting in his ear. His aloofness towards others turned to hostility; he just didn't want them to hear whatever the voice would whisper at him. There was that night when he almost hurt his own mother for getting in his space... that was when help came. 

Thinking back; the voice has always been responsive through force and pain and so kyuhyun forcefully banged at the walls with his fists, trying to give a signal to the voice that he wanted summon it and take back what it said, although it would be very difficult since he's scared of his own voice and won't use it.

He sought for it at all four walls of his room; hands hurting and swelling but he didn't stop. He knelt at the floor carelessly, ignoring the chilly temperature and pressed his ears against it--none, the voice was nowhere.

He stood up, chest rising rapidly, up and down. His hands spasmed and his mind raced painfully.

Force, crossed out from the list, the next thing was pain. Without further thinking, he grabbed a fistful of his hair, sparing the next move any reservation and drove his head to the hard, solid wall. His teeth buried deep on his lower lip as he the blinding pain radiated all over his body but he wasn't discouraged. Waves of blinding white welled up behind his eye lids, following the thuds of his skull on the wall.

With fluctuating strength he continued to hit his head with much force he could muster as if it wasn't his head that he abused. Groans bubbled in his throat but the sounds were drowned by the harsh thuds.

_'come back, come back , come back, come back..'_

Blurry as his rationality may seem, he knew it was only right to prevent what the voice have said. He, himself, didn't know how he arrived at that decision but his gut told him that his new friend wasn't supposed to be threatened nor hurt, especially when he can do something about it. There was no merit in harming siwon--he couldn't think of one and it gave him a sick feeling in the stomach, imagining the man hurt. He didn't know why, clarity was something he never could fully grasp unlike impulsiveness, which he easily act on.

The pain was unbearable, it radiated from the tip of his hair to his toes, but he didn't stop, his hand didn't felt like it was part of his body anymore and it just kept on the torture. He refused to give up even with the sickly feeling of his forehead, when the skin split apart. His hand slowed down from the dizziness but never really ceased. It was hard to distinguish what painted his face; if it were the tears or blood or maybe a mixture of both already. Flesh, wet with blood, created that distinct slapping sound as it made contact with the equally drenched wall. His movements got sluggish and the slipperiness limped his balance until it betrayed him and he fell to the ground.

Panting from the exertion and pain, he fought to stay awake.

..

..

..

**_"..how about a bargain?"_ **

The voice finally came, though the fading in behavior was new to kyuhyun, like somehow it tinkered with the volume of his ears--he ignored it, it was back and that's what's important. Kyuhyun stared at the ceiling, his sight hazy but ears ever clear to listen to any proposition.

 

~~~

It was never siwon's habit to let his mind wander off somewhere; day dreaming--he's never done that. Especially when he was just a few breaths away from earning the position he's always pined for and dreamed for; vice president of Choi Industries. That was supposed to be the subject of his day dreaming but it wasn't.

He sat across his father--the president, almighty,himself--and supposedly,was listenin to his father's every word and treat them as gospel but before even realized it, he was down to his few last words.

"...are we clear?" siwon nodded in reflex.

_'Everybody has done that quite a few times, right? Nodding their head even though they had zero percent knowledge of what the hell they were supposed to agree to?'_ siwon fought the urge to cringe with himself, he's being an amature and he knew and hated that.

The presiden's eyes suddenly got tense and interrogative. His back straightened against his chair and siwon thought he was about to get an earful for being unprofessional but then his father sighed "Son, I know the task seems menial but you have to build experience and it usually starts from the smallest things. It's how you build relationship with the people outside that your leadership skills in your own company, be improved. Cheonan Asylum might just be the one out of the hundreds of properties were eyeing but it should be treated with equal focus as the others. This was how your grandmother taught and prepared me--molded me for the presidency and had me took over the business. i know you son, you're a competitive man but on your way to the top you must never deem your milestones as a mere path of dirt to walk on by. Experience each milestone, hands on and then you'll realize that finishing each milestone is just as awarding as being on top."

Siwon wanted to just interrupt him,  _'But what would have i said? Dad, stop. I totally understand the molding you're talking about but if you could just repeat every single word you've said awhile ago because in all honesty, I just wasn't listening. I was too absorbed in my own fantasies about that boy in that mental institute for beautiful boys, you sent me to. Dad....I'm insane. I want to be admitted as a patient too. Oh my god..'_ Siwon's whole life ahead of him and all he wanna do was look back and see that boy again. 

"I understand and i'll keep that in mind. dad--president." siwon teased lightly and his father nodded and smiled, in his eyes there was pride for what his son has become.

"Mr. Kim would expecting your visit again this week, the earlier the better." the president averted his gaze from siwon, back to the reports he was reading earlier. Siwon nodded, excitement bubbling up his stomach. If only his presence there didn't mean that their habitat would be taken away from them but the company is willing to pay a hefty sum of money for them to relocate, he smiled at that thought. 

_'How would the patients react to the change would be unpredictable though..'_  internally frowning, siwon turned to his father.

"I'll go tomorrow, then. I'll report as soon as i come back." siwon stood up, knowing that was all his father wanted to hear. "Good, just talk to mr. kim casually but don't forget our goal. You and him aren't that far off, considering, age. You should have similar interests."

"Dad, you sound like you want to marry me off." siwon laughed with his father, the older, shaking his head. The president's face was faintly red, from laughing and from the ridiculous statement of his son. "We aren't that desperate, siwon." he told himself he should do another reading of those reports again, shaking his head again. "Well, i'll be off." siwon raised three fingers and headed his way out. 

_'Finally, i'll be able to sort things out.'_  he was happy to come back to the place but at the same time dreadful because of the impossibilities of what he wanted. He has responsibilities and thankfully, a sounder mind than the patients there but what he wanted could just be his one-way ticket in to joining the patients in the asylum.

"Damn it."

 

~~~

"Mr. Choi, welcome back. I didn't recognize your car." the smiling face of the young caretaker welcomed siwon, by the gate. He drove in with the company car for safety reasons but he made sure it was the closest to his style. The car was parked where he did last time and he greeted the caretaker with a hand shake; he noticed the firm grip of the caretaker. 

"I'm sorry for not seeing you off last time, i had to take care of one of the patients until he calmed down." mr. kim, just like last time, walked siwon to the entrance but they made a little turn and ended up in the yard. "No,no, it's alright. I couldn't have taken you away from nursing that poor boy."  Siwon expected to see a familiar form in the distance, looking out for passing cars, a computer on his lap but the place was deserted. The surroundings seemed colder and damp but siwon thought that was just him.

"That's kind of you, mr. choi. Ah, my nurse told me before you left you were with kyuhyun?" mr. kim's eyes turned to slits but they weren't from suspicion but he was beaming at siwon. Take by surprise but not as surprised he'd be if mr. kim wasn't the caretaker of the whole place and should probably know everything that happens there, siwon admitted, with a nod. "Yeah, did you know he only talks through his computer?" curiosity was obvious on his tone and mr. kim nodded, another eye-disappearing-smile on his face. "Yes, but not everyone knows and not everyone that knows, could." mr. kim looked far too proud of what he said and it rubbed siwon wrongly. "What do you mean?" he pllainly asked.

"It just means that he still picks the people he would respond to. Knowing he communicates through electric devices doesn't necessarily mean anyone could talk to him or should talk to him." mr. kim grave tone was momentary but siwon picked up,although he thought it was because he's concerned of kyuhyun's safety. 

"He told me, no one talks to him here, is that true?" siwon knew there was something else he should talk about with mr. kim but it was pushed behind the back of his mind.

"Yes, i'm afraid he just don't respond even when we use that method of talking to him through computers. We ended his therapy sessions due to that. I, myself, was too busy to try and talk to him and eventually he stopped responding to me." mr. kim sighed deeply, looking down defeatedly. "Is there something the matter, mr. kim?" siwon tried to peek at mr. kim's face; the man looked far to miserable.

"It's the kid, he's acted up again,"

"Kyuhyun? Where is he, what's wrong with him?" siwon looked at that spot again where he last saw kyuhyun but wishful thinking failed him.

"No, you shouldn't be bothered with this mr. choi, it's not suppose to be anyone's concern than he people here." mr. kim smile smiled apologetically. 

"Just tell me if he's okay ,mr. kim." siwon wanted to grip the man's collar, demand him what the hell happened to kyuhyun but his rationality, stopped him. 

"He's okay, yes but it seems his behavior suddenly reverted back to why he was admitted here in the first place. Should we visit him? He's at his room and refuses to step out." mr. kim sighed again. Siwon just nodded, loosening his tie as he and mr. kim walked back inside. They took the stairs to the second floor; a long corridor with cracked white paint and arrays of haphazardly painted, white metal doors greeted siwon's sight. It was quiet since the patients were all out, freely loitering around the vicinity, except one patient.

"No sudden movements, please, mr. choi." mr. kim slid the thick metal door from the frame; the lock was on the outside but as it the time for the patients to go outside and play, the door wasn't bolted. Siwon nodded in understanding, his tongue felt like they were stuck in his mouth, he can't even utter anything from the anxiety. He tried to remember kyuhyun's face but kyuhyun's face so close to his and those soft lips came strutting along with it. He cleared his throat, hitting himself mentally for those thoughts. 

_'Everything is so wrong! Why the hell can't i just like normal people and have a normal relationship?!'_  the answer came much faster than siwon expected, it was so fast that it almost knocked him off balance--literally. The door wasn't even opened fully when a warm body hit his chest and arms circled him. He almost died from fear because an asylum wasn't actually a place where you'd welcome sudden bodily contact, especially when your eyes failed to perceive it. Siwon looked at mr. kim, who was equally startled and then to the mop of black hair beside his cheek. He swallowed hard, his shoulders and, embarrassingly, his buttocks, relaxed. 

Mr. Kim made a gesture asking if he should help but siwon just shook his head and held kyuhyun's shoulders, the boy tensed but didn't fight. Kyuhyun's eyes were cast down, he looked paler than last time and there was something odd on him that screamed and flailed at siwon's concern. There was a gauze pad covering kyuhyun's forehead and red blotted the surface, "What hap--" siwon wanted to hold kyuhyun's face to have a better look but the younger moved away and went back inside his room. 

"We just discovered him yesterday morning, on the floor and his forehead bashed open. We thought something attacked him but everything was bolted shut so we concluded it was self-inflicted." mr. kim whispered, his eyes saddened. "Why did he do that?" siwon wondered aloud; even though he met the boy only once, he thought--or maybe, made himself believe that kyuhyun was just a normally introverted person, regardless of the place he's admitted in. It shocked and pained him to know that kyuhyun was capable of doing that to himself but still, a looming thought told him, there's always a reason--an external stimuli for those kind of extreme reaction.

"We don't know. It's best not to upset him or else it'll be very hard for him to calm down without any medicinal help." mr. kim said with such softness, siwon wondered if the sounds bothered kyuhyun. Something clicked in him, "The sounds.....kyuhyun..." siwon tried to remember their conversation but he couldn't, especially the important parts. He gave up and turned to mr. kim, "May i come in?" he asked and the older nodded. "I don't know why but he seemed enthusiastic with your presence." those words encouraged him, he was enthusiastic himself. 

 

"You'll be okay by yourself, right, mr. choi?" 

Siwon halted, did he just feel scared? He knew he should because he's going to be left at a mental patient's room, alone, and who's apparently, just spent the night savagely bashing his head on the wall but that wasn't really the entire reason of siwon's budding concern. Kyuhyun and him, alone--it was a sickly tempting concept and he wasn't sure if he's ready, in the sense of being ready at all that might ensue. Although, he tried hard to really not picture anything and face the creepiness of his thoughts, his face expressed the concern for a second.

"Or we could just resume what you've come for, kyuhyun would understand--i mean, if it should bother him and get a bit aggressive we can always subdue. Mr. Choi?" the caretaker has the faintest smile on his face as he waited for siwon to answer. "Do you really have to leave, i mean, will he be okay with--just--just me to look after him? Will he?" siwon's tongue twisted and tumbled over his speech but the older understood, enough. 

"Of course, i just thought that while you're reacquainting with kyuhyun, i go and see to it that the month's bills are thoroughly reviewed in my office. Don't worry, mr. choi, i don't think the boy would harm you. If the worst arises, i believe you're one to be showing his agility." mr. kim patted siwon by the shoulder and carried his feet, one by one, away from siwon. 

"Agility..." siwon repeated.

"I'll see you later, mr. choi." mr. kim called out as he disappeared on a corridor.

Siwon already had a foot inside the room when he just realized what mr. kim said; if worst arises--if ever kyuhyun suddenly acts out aggressively--he'll be showing agility--that could mean, he should run fast. "Damn it.." he breathed out, the annoyance and slight feeling of betrayal exhausted his nerves. He walked inside a medium-sized room; the bed was at the left wall facing the right--no window. Cream-colored walls stretched all throughout, showing enough signs that they were once white. Siwon glanced at his left, ignoring anymore of the interior design of the room and finally spotted that evidence of kyuhyun's head, being bashed through that wall. 

There was no more blood, obviously cleaned off, but the heartbraking sight was left; paint was chipped at that specific spot. Siwon shook his head, finally he wondered where kyuhyun was. 

The quiet ticking again, pointed out where kyuhyun was. Siwon walked carefully, and there at the side of the bed, he sat on the floor, typing on his computer.

"Hey.." siwon said, knowing perfectly he wouldn't get any reaction so it startled him to see kyuhyun cringe suddenly and squirm where he sat.

_'Should i shut up? Maybe it irritates him...'_  siwon got his new phone in his pocket, ignoring the fact that the boy a few meters from him has hs old one--or maybe he completely left it on the grass but it wasn't there---nevertheless, he composed a message for kyuhyun.

_'Hi, do you remember me?'_  siwon approached the boy in the corner, and lowered his phone to kyuhyun's view. His pupils moved with the words on screen, making siwon thank the gods that he wasn't ignored.

_'Yes, i've been waiting for you, siwon.'_

Siwon sat beside kyuhyun, checking his hand to see if there was dirt on his hand, when he helped himself down, but thankfully, the place was very clean. He read the message on kyuhyun's monitor and he looked at the boy. Kyuhyun, unlike their first meeting, looked like he was failing to keep his emtions and looked pained. Siwon wanted to ask what was wrong, why he's done that, why he looked like he's been crying the whole day, does his injury hurt and what can he do about it?

_'Sorry for not coming sooner.'_  siwon settled in typing, he can't just let his worry blow up in kyuhyun's face, or else, he thought, it might overwhelm the other. Kyuhyun's dainty fingers stopped at the keys, those times, siwon didn't and doubt if he should know what went on inside kyuhyun's head. He decided to type another response and showed it to kyuhyun.

_'Does your wound hurt?'_

_'It's bearable. Unlike last night, i think i passed out from the pain.'_ kyuhyun's face blushed out of the blue and it was enamoring in siwon's eyes, especially when he looked so pale awhile ago and now the pink color inked his cheeks and jaw. Siwon had to re-read what the boy has typed before he realized kyuhyun just opened the topic about his injury.

_'Why did you--"_

Siwon deleted the words he typed and hesitated. 

_'Why were you wounded?'_

_'I can't tell you.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because i promised.'_

_'To whom?'_

_'The voice in my head, it's back. And he knows you.'_

Siwon's phone slipped from his hand, good thing he's caught it. The conversation was casual and fast but he was never prepared for that response. Should he ask for more about that certain voice? It knows him?

_'What the hell kyuhyun..'_ siwon debated if he should test his agility at that moment but after a bit of calming himself and understanding that kyuhyun didn't mean to creep him out, he sighed and rested his head on the wall behind them. Closing his eyes and bracing himself, he waited for his brain to concoct a logical sentence. He opened his eyes for awhile and closed them again but not after catching a new sentence on kyuhyun's monitor. He paid no mind, and thought he'll read it later--also, ignoring the movement beside him.

A shadow suddenly hovered above him and as he opened his eyes, kyuhyun already knelt in front of him and a few seconds more, kissed him.

_'It told me to give something to you.'_

Siwon now remembered the simple sentence on the monitor. 

He was at that situation again and it would be lying, if he denied that he never really expected or hoped, at least, that something like that should ensue again. Siwon would agree to anyone who would accuse him of being insane but not a pervert--no. What he felt for kyuhyun was real, not a passing fancy he'll chuck away once he's obtained. 

Still, kyuhyun was not healthy in the mind and siwon deflates knowing that. He hasn't figured out yet if the attraction was mutual or if kyuhyun even knew what the word means and would it be directed to him if he knew. So these actions; opening his mouth for siwon's tongue to invade, straddling and grinding his butt on siwon's groin, and letting the siwon's hands touch and grip him intimately everywhere--the older wondered if that voice inside kyuhyun's head was another word for the younger's want, not entirely a different being from himself but it won't justify the self-harm.

Siwon's brain, surprisingly, worked with his thoughts but that beating thing on his chest--it was close to bursting.

Kyuhyun was pleasantly heavy on him--pleasantly dry humping him--his lips were firm but it molded with siwon's, his skin and------ _oh god_ , siwon breathed out against kyuhyun's lips. The boy's skin was very soft and siwon's hands glided against it like it was buttered--very tender to the touch, until it prickled from kyuhyun's goosebumps. He didn't even noticed that kyuhyun was just wearing boxers until his hands landed on the boy's thigh, the undergarment riding up. Siwon felt like he was stung, slowly the hand undoing his shirt, the swollen lips occupying his wet ones and the weight on top of him, suddenly, they all felt wrong--rushed, bordering to desperate.

'W-wait--" siwon almost felt his lips be bitten when he moved away. He successfully did, so kyuhyun moved to kissing his neck, jerking back when he hit his wound on siwon's jaw. Out of reflex, siwon gave the boy more neck to work with and it was a sweet regret. "Kyuhyun, this is---fuck.." he could feel cold fingers wriggling their way inside his pants and palm his erection through his briefs. The wax like digits, drove his head on the wall and yelped from the pain. How much pain could've kyuhyun felt when he gave himself that wound, siwon thought. The pain brought him back to his senses and with much more resolve and a crying manhood, he pulled kyuhyun's hand out of his pants and detached himself from the boy. 

He was careful not to hurt kyuhyun so he held kyuhyun by the waist and moved him to the side before he stood up and pressed his back on the opposite wall. Siwon's mind was chanting all the curses he knew while his dick screamed at him with betrayal. 

"Shit.." siwon breathed out, wanting to catch his breath but when he saw kyuhyun stood up with hazy eyes, and slowly pulling his boxer down he approached the boy again. "No, no, no, kyuhyun. We can't--we won't--kyuhyun. Oh god please stop." siwon held on to the tight clothing while kyuhyun, stubbornly, insisted on pulling it down. Siwon couldn't possibly call for help now, he would be kicked out and be branded as a dirty molester. "Please, kyuhyun, stop this. This isn't right." siwon pleaded, getting scratches on his wrists when kyuhyun fought for his undergarment. 

Kyuhyun's face was red, from exertion and distress. Siwon didn't have time to get his phone and key in letters because only seconds were needed for one to get naked and by then, siwon didn't know if he can resist. The younger wasn't easy to subdue, he had strength and siwon's sympathy made himself, weak. He didn't know why the younger was miserably desperate but he just can't do anything that immoral--he loves kyuhyun, he realized.

"Please no, kyuhyun... I love you but we can't.. I don't want to take advantage of you. Stop this please." siwon implored, hugging kyuhyun tightly, for comfort and, heartbreakingly, to subdue. He knew kyuhyun could hear him and there'll be no amount of tuning out to not hear him, if only kyuhyun would understand. The flailing stopped with siwon's fifth kiss on the younger's head, but kyuhyun's started to shake and the next thing, siwon's shirt was drenched with warm tears. The younger hit his chest weakly, a few times, clawing on to him, whilst his face buried and eyes welled out. 

"I want you kyuhyun but we can't do it that fast, especially when you're not well." siwon whispered at kyuhyun, rubbing the younger's back. He wasn't completely sure if the younger listened to him but he continued anyway. "I don't know how but i want to take you away from here. I want you beside me, where i can see you always and protect you." the younger's hands tighten against his chest after that. 

"Would you....would you like that?" siwon tried, hopeful. Kyuhyun sniffled against his chest and he felt kyuhyun's lips part but no sound came out. 

Kyuhyun nodded.

No accomplishment amounted to the pleasure he felt when he finally received a response from kyuhyun. Naturally, his lips arched to a smile and held kyuhyun's face and kissed the younger passionately, on the lips. When he moved away, kyuhyun had his eyes closed; giving siwon a chance to see the calm beauty in front of him. Thumbing the wetness from the younger's cheeks, he leaned in and whispered "I promise i'll do everything to get you from this place." siwon didn't even know where to start or if he can even adopt someone who's admitted in an asylum but he'll do anything. For now, he just had to delay the purchase of the property or else they'll relocate. Kyuhyun looked at siwon, biting his lip and again, there were so many conflicting emotions in his eyes. 

"If only i can hear your voice.." siwon thought he got kyuhyun upset because the latter suddenly broke free from him but he found out what kyuhyun did, all too soon. 

The younger brought his computer to siwon and typed. Siwon smiled at the bright and thoughtful expression on kyuhyun's face.

_'Your phone and coat are under my pillow.'_

Siwon thought kyuhyun wanted to have them because he should give them back directly if he really wanted to but siwon found no wrong in it, it was rather adorable. He was kinda puzzled why it wasn't confiscated though and then it dawned on him that the younger already expected siwon to let him have those things and if he exposed them and get confiscate, there'll be no use having them. 

"You can have them, if you want. Both or just the phone you can have it." siwon reveled at the progress; kyuhyun smiling in response, although the arch on his lips was minimal, it was a smile, nonetheless--a proof of kyuhyun being responsive to sound.

 

No more relying on computers to communicate, on siwon's side and he hoped, eventually, he'd hear kyuhyun's voice too. Will kyuhyun's voice be deep, soothing, high-pitched--curiosity was eating him.

"Do i have to teach you how to use it? I mean, no one would probably catch us up here." siwon felt warmth, enveloping his nape and cheeks for being suggestive but it was already done, what he could've beenn suggesting--they already did and fortunately, they weren't caught.  

Kyuhyun, on the other hand, shook his head and siwon spared the reaction from scrutiny. 

_'I want to talk with you even when you're not here. I turned your phone off, to save battery.'_  kyuhyun looked at siwon nervously, his fingers fidgeting while holding the laptop in his arms. Times like that, siwon wondered, if he should just take kyuhyun and disappear with the boy somewhere but certainly, that would make things more difficult and unhealthy for the younger's sake. "I'll promise to bring the charger next time and umm..my number. May i?" siwon gestured at the laptop and kyuhyun presented it to him, convinced that the other knew what he's going to do.

Siwon clicked the keys a bit clumsily, not used to having someone carry his laptop for his typing needs but he finished and ushered kyuhyun to look. "That's my new number, if you can, you text me anytime you want. I don't know but if you want, you can call me too." the last words were uttered softly, allowing the boy room to forget it, if he disliked the idea. Kyuhyun stared at him and sighed deeply, it was confusing and another reaction he's never seen from the boy. One of kyuhyun's conflicting emotion resurfaced; siwon didn't understood how the other could just look hopeful then completely miserable the next second. Emotional stability, kyuhyun wouldn't be in there, if he had that but siwon wished he could know what's going inside the younger's head so that could understand why such dark expressions fall on the beautiful face.

"What are you thinking?" siwon touched kyuhyun's shoulder, offering warm comfort. Kyuhyun reviewed the floor with his eyes, as if reading what's not inscribed and took his time before fingers fell on the keyboard.

_'It's a secret.'_

"Between you and...that voice, again?" siwon supplied, another plan forming in his mind and that was taking kyuhyun to a speacialist where questions can be answered and behaviors be given explanations. He still believes that kyuhyun can be cured, cured from everything that bothers him and he'd like to take part in that journey to kyuhyun's recuperation. Kyuhyun climbed his bed and covered his lower half with the insufficiently-looking blanket, at least kyuhyun's bare legs weren't distracting siwon anymore.

Siwon assumed the younger wanted to be left alone but he decided against leaving and approach the bed. Kyuhyun's eyes snapped back at him, looking alarmed but when he slowly approached kyuhyun, the younger's eyes softened and lowered. "No, I'm not leaving yet. I have to go talk with mr. kim, first." siwon smiled feeling contented that kyuhyun wanted him to stay. 

_'Yes.'_  those three letters below kyuhyun's last reply and siwon's cell number above.

Siwon furrowed his brows for a second before he understood it was a reply for his last question and it felt very disconcerting. The last time he heard about it from kyuhyun, it was the sole reason why he was brought in the asylum on the first place and now it's back, so siwon wondered, why kyuhyun was being calm about it. 

"Can't you tell me what it said to you? I promise i won't tell anyone." siwon tried but kyuhyun slumped his shoulders and shook his head. 

_'No, don't ask me about him please. Please.'_

Siwon watched kyuhyun's face distort in fear, like talking about  _him_  gave him pain. He wanted to talk kyuhyun through it but he wasn't the right person to do that. Pushing someone who's upset never ends up right, regardless if the person is mentally ill or not, all he can do was provide comfort, for now. Siwon ran his hand on the younger's hair, he expected kyuhyun to be startled but not in the least bit did he showed any indication of that.

Kyuhyun grabbed siwon's wrist and the older gasped from the tight grip. 

Siwon couldn't help but take reference on cliche horror movies again from the unexpected contact but kyuhyun slowly guided his hand lower, ending the journey on his chest. The grip was unrelenting and siwon had a few guesses why it was actually happening. He can feel kyuhyun's heartbeat against his palms, the rogue beats slowing down but he thought, it could just be his arm, losing blood circulation. 

Nothing was said nor typed, just silence and the feelings that permeated around the two of them, like a sharp but nevertheless, a soothing scent. 

Siwon watched kyuhyun, he desired for thr younger to look at him too but it wasn't a dire need. The gauze pad hasn't marred the tame and beautiful reflection of the younger, although, it did spike an upsetting feeling on siwon's stomach. It was beyond doubt, the doing of that voice inside kyuhyun's head. 

"Promise me, kyuhyun, you won't let that voice dictate your life." kyuhyun's hand fell from his wrist but kyuhyun caught it and held it, gingerly. He got no response but it was enough that kyuhyun heard it. Despite himself, siwon decided that it's time for him to go. 

"I have to go." siwon kissed kyuhyun's forehead, lips missing the injury a few centimeters but before he could go, kyuhyun wrapped his hands on siwon's cheeks and gave a proper kiss, on the lips. His eyes staring intently at siwon after the quick peck. The older cleared his throat and bit his lips sheepishly. He'll maybe dream about kyuhyun later that night and it would be much harder, definitely, all the more harder for him.

"Text me, call me, i'll be back soon." he never felt so torn in his life but he had duties to do and he wa probably so late that it should be unforgivable but it's a sacrifice he'll do for his new found love. The last thing he saw was kyuhyun touching his lips before he walked out the room and to the colder corridors. 

_'I should probably apologize on my knees. Where is mr. kim, anyway?_ ' siwon arranged his clothes, ironing the creases on his pants with his palms. 

He was climbing down the stairs when he met a puzzled nurse on the way, "Mr. Choi, what are you doing here?" she asked, holding her chest as if it was a life-threatening shock, his presence gave her.

"Well, i'm scheduled for a meeting with mr. kim, can you tell where he is?" siwon replicated the confusion and the nurse looked at him oddly before nodding. "Oh, he's in his office. Perhaps nobody told you that the second floor is off limits today. Good thing you didn't wander off, did you?" 

"N-no, i didn't. I, ah.. I didn't made it all the way up. Why is it off limits, though?" 

"We should probably get you on the first floor first, if mr. kim sees us he might scold me, seeing you up here. It was his clear instructions to not let anyone up there, you see." 

Siwon didn't voice out his confusion and let the midddle-aged lady, escort her down. "Are they doing repairs for the second floor?" siwon tried to open the conversation again cause the nurse looked loose-lipped, anyway. "No, i'm afraid that we have an unstable patient residing there and the only person who can and who should tend to him is mr. kim, himself. You know, we don't know how we could ever run this place without him."

"Dangerous? Who--"

"Here you go, mr. kim's office." the nurse knocked on the wooden door and announced their presence, leaving a confused siwon in front of the door.

 

\---

 

Eyes wide open, he let the invisible dust in the ceiling entertain him. It's been a few hours after siwon left and he couldn't shake off the feeling siwon left all over the room, on his body and mind. He didn't understand anything about it; he felt happy and scared. Lying horizontally on his bed with his legs hanging on the side, his laptop hiding his arm which held the cellular phone, under his pillow. He has already saved siwon's number on the phone but he didn't know what more he could do about it, again, he was scared. Any time now, the voice would invade his hearing again and scream and threaten him, because he failed doing what he was supposed to do.

If only he could say it wasn't his fault, it was siwon that stopped him.

He peeked under the pillow, he was a click away from calling siwon but that would be impossible, he doesn't talk---he almost did but now he's scared again. 

He was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard his door open, it opens loudly and taken off guard, his body twitched and maybe, he clicked the call button. He can't get caught so he took his hand out from the pillow and nudged the laptop to hide the phone from sight, since it slipped a bit. 

Mr. Kim appeared by the door, carrying with him a pad of paper and a blue pen.

Kyuhyun didn't acknowledge his presence, he never did to anyone except siwon. He fought the urge to glance at the phone's direction because something told him that it could give away his secret. 

There was a lone lizard on the ceiling; it was walking aimlessly but kyuhyun observed that it's head went to the direction of the scratching sound. Mr. Kim was writing something and later, a note was shown to him.

_'How was your day with ~~mr. choi~~  siwon?'_

Kyuhyun stared through the paper, uninterested of its contents. 

"Hmm.." mr. kim hummed and showed kyuhyun another note.

_'Did you do what i said?'_

Kyuhyun still refused to communicate, there was no reason to--he doesn't want to. The little lizard was nowhere when the note was taken from his sight of the ceiling.

"kyuhyun....stop ignoring me, old friend.." 

Kyuhyun's body jerked up, he almost fell on the bed but mr. kim's grip on his collar prevented him to do so. Kyuhyun pointed at mr. kim; it was him, he recognized him by his voice--he was real--but how? Immobilized with fear, he felt his chest twist painfully and restrain his breathing.

"Hi." with the sinister voice, mr. kim threw kyuhyun at the wall, beside the bed.

 

\---

 

Siwon just parked his car outside Choi Manor, and he was already walking inside the house before he noticed an unregistered number calling him. He frowned at the stranger until he was slapped with the realization that it was his old number and who had his old phone--kyuhyun. 

"Hello?" siwon took the call but there wasn't any sound, he checked if he was still connected and he was. He sat at the nearest chair he could find, waiting patiently because maybe kyuhyun was bringing himself in to talking, finally. He heard a faint hum and shuffling in the background. Putting the volume to it's maximum he heard a solid  ** _"Hi"_**  which sounded familiar and surely, not kyuhyun. The next thing he heard made him jump off his seat, he heard something, like a heavy bag hitting a wall.

"Hell--" he stopped himself or else the phone might get discovered and be turned off. Whatever was happening in kyuhyun's room, it was making siwon sickly nervous.

**_"Tell me, kyuhyun did he fuck you? TELL ME!"_ **

Siwon gripped the phone tight; his mind was running so fast, sweat started to fall from his forehead. That voice, he finally put a face in it but he just couldn't be a hundred percent sure. "Record, i should...shit.." with trembling fingers he opened an app to record the call, he needed them for evidence later on. Evidence, the word made him hit the nearest wall; he should go back there, he thought, this couldn't end with anyone's death. 

_'Not kyuhyun, no!'_

"Siwon -shi, you're home, should i--" one of the house maids greeted siwon but siwon didn't let her complete her sentence.

"Call the police, tell them a patient's being attacked in Cheonan Asylum, second floor--i think, just call them, now! Please." 

 

\---

 

Kyuhyun trembled beside his bed, ignoring the ache on his back when it collided on the wall and watched the truth uncoil before him. He was confused, how was it that mr. kim was that voice, he was the one who brought him to that place to help.

"I've always wanted you, kyuhyun. The odd teenage boy across the street....yes, i've been watching you--" mr. kim closed the door before he stalked kyuhyun like a cornered predator, "--for a long, looong time."

"I had to have a reason though, to get you." mr. kim crouched down, tracing kyuhyun's bare legs with his index and middle finger. Kyuhyun squeezed his eyes shut; the fact that he suffered under that fictitious demon of a voice and to see that it owns a body--it was too much of a nightmare, he felt like dying on the spot.

"Your mom, that bitch! She didn't know how precious you are!! So i had to do something, i had to get you away from her, you sweet sweet boy." mr. kim put the fingers from kyuhyun's legs to his nose, inhaling the scent. "Ahh...shit. Listen okay?? i'll make understand. I broke in to your house and then, ahahaha.."

"I put speakers and cameras in your room, yeah just in your room. You were always hidden there so i had to poke--" mr. kim touched kyuhyun's cheek faintly, whilst smiling deviously. "--the treasure out. I was talking to you all the time in my own home--watching you and you--you just don't know HOW!!! How i ached watching you touch yourself when i told you too. You're so beautiful, kyuhyun!! I want to have you for myself!!!" mr. kim grabbed kyuhyun's wrists and pinned them on the wall, making the younger whimper.

 

\---

 

Siwon was already inside his car, chest aflame with anger. He heard the whimper and like daggers it stabbed at his heart, it was never the kind of sound he wanted to hear from the younger and for that to be the first sound he heard. The continuing confession from mr. kim's mouth made him sick; he didn't know how accurate his imagination was visualizing but it should be the worst that could happen. 

**_"I was already counting the days when i would finally get inside you kyuhyun..i was fucking excited.... It was so hard, i was so hard for you BUT then he came.. And his god damn father started calling me, wanting to get this place off my hands!!!! I can't do that!!!! KYUHYUN I CAN'T LET THOSE FUCKERS HAVE MY FUCKING PIECE OF LAND!! This is---this is heaven, have you seen your kind here? They're all beautiful boys but don't fret---you're the most beautiful one. I thought mr. almighty-fucking-choi-siwon would definitely have a liking to the boys here, i didn't know he was really a fag and he did!!! AND IT WAS YOU!! MY KYUHYUN!! So i had no choice but let him take interest in you and...... in the end, fuck you so i'll have this place for myself. Did you? Did you fucked??!"_ **

Siwon could hear the beat of his racing heart on his ears, it was much louder than the voice--mr. kim's voice. He wished the police were on their way because his body was shaking violenty and he couldn't turn the car's ignition. His veins at the back of his head felt like exploding; he was petrified with fear--fear for kyuhyun and it was nowhere the reaction of those in the movies. He couldn't abandon the call, he was far too scared to not know what ensues.

**_"No?? FUUUUUCKKK!!!"_ **

The sharp slap sounded so painful, he almost felt it and it was enough to kickstart his mobility and start the car. He didn't care if driving and using the phone at the same time was against the law, it was already dark so he'll take his chances. If ever he's pulled over he'll convince the authorities of an emergency and hopefully, they'd come with him.

 

\---

 

Kyuhyun's cheek burnt red from the backhand slap and it stung to the touch. The skin has splitted right below his left eyes, on his cheekbone.

"Now look at what you made me do." mr. kim licked his hand and tried cleaning the younger's wound but kyuhyun fought him. Kyuhyun clawed at mr. kim and when he scratched a good length on the older's forearm, chuckles and a boisterous laugh erupted from mr. kim. "Ahhh~ it feels so good kyuhyun. Still i can't forgive you, because you were supposed to fuck him! You haven't sealed the deal....... and now i can't touch you until he does." mr. kim slowly walked backwards, in regret.

"FUCK!!! I'm so disappointed in you. You'll pay for this you know, when he's done with you, i'll fuck you till you bleed and die. I will play with your dead body, even then. You're that beautiful, kyuhyun. Now, we'll just have to wait for that siwon to flip you over and fuck your brains out. Don't----don't disappoint me again." mr. kim leaped forward, kissing the wound on kyuhyun's forehead.

"Ah!" kyuhyun howled, moving away when mr. kim, did.

"Hahaha...i love that sound. Thanks for that, i appreaciate it." mr. kim pointed at the injury and let himself out, banging the door close and locking it. 

Kyuhyun's tears finally spilled, embracing his convulsing form. His eyes searched for the room, there was nothing to defend himself with. Standing with wobbling legs, he pushed the bed towards the door to block it from being opened, since it was to be pushed inside. He was breathing loudly and his feet failed him a few times but he tried to calm down.

As hopelessness was settling in deeply, further and further in, he noticed the phone and discovered his hope.

 

\---

 

**_"Hh..hello?"_ **

Siwon didn't know if it was kyuhyun on the other line but his gut told him so.

"Kyuhyun, is that you? Are you okay?? Where is he?!" siwon stepped on the accelerator, his heart bleeding from the abuse he just listened to. Mr. kim's confession was informative but all he wanted at that moment was to know if kyuhyun was alright.

**_"He---i'm alone. I'm not okay, i'm not okay--please help me--i don't want to be here--i'm not okay, please.. Mr. Kim, he's the--the.."_ **

"Yes, shhh.... i'm coming over soon and i already called the police. Can you get out of there?" siwon was driving rather dangerously but he still tried to be vigilant. Hearing kyuhyun's voice for the first time, so broken and scared--he wished he could sprout wings and fly there.

**_"I can't--locked it from the outside but i---the bed he can't open the door with it--i can hear the police--what if he goes here siwon? I'm scared!! Where are you.?"_ **

Siwon could feel his own tears bubble in his eyes but he can't cry now, somebody needed to be sronger for the other and god, kyuhyun was in no state for that.

"Don't let anyone in unless they sound like the police they should tell you. Kyuhyun please, be careful, i am on my way. Don't let him scare you, that voice should never scare you anymore, you hear me?"

 

\---

 

Kyuhyun wiped the tears from his face, sitting at at the side of the bed not barricading the door. The sirens were getting louder and he had an inkling of what might happen next.

**_"Listen to me kyuhyun, you were not supposed to be in there. You are not crazy."_ **

Siwon's words struck kyuhyun; he wasn't crazy and he wasn't supposed to be there--he wondered if siwon was lying but he thought there was no logical reason to lie to him, siwon loves him. Kyuhyun's mind slowly clears the thick fog it harboured for years. There was no person he ever trusted and believed, even that voice of mr. kim, he never truly found the heart to fully believe. But siwon, he was different and he felt important to him.

"I-i..i'm not---i'm not crazy..." he mumbled back.

**_"No, you're not."_ **

"Stay where you are and put down the weapon, sir!"

**"NO!!! ..shit--OPEN THIS DOOR!!"**

Kyuhyun gasped hearing the commotion outside, he stood up pushing the bed on the door, giving it more weight to prevent the door from opening but mr. kim fought with his strength. 

**_"Kyu-"_ **

Kyuhyun dropped the phone on the ground, pushing the bed with all of his strength left. The sirens, mr. kim and the police officers' screams, abused his eardrums but he didn't give up. The door opened a bit and mr. kim's hand with a sharp knife peeked in. Kyuhyun yelled and with all his might, pushed the door close. He could still hear siwon's words, telling him to not let anyone in and so he went by that.

Mr. Kim pulled out his severely bruised hand and the door closed shut. Kyuhyun was huffing, his strength depleted but his will, flared. 

**"BITCH, OPEN THIS DOOR!!"**

Gunshots were fired outside, making kyuhyun jump with every bullet and happier. He grabbed the phone but the line was dead already.

"Is someone there? This is the police, you're safe to come out now." kyuhyun heard the police, he thought, they didn't have to tell that it was safe outside because he knew they killed mr. kim and he was the only danger in the building but he didn't want to come out. No matter how the police coaxed him out he pushed the bed to the door. 

"Kyuhyun!! It's me, i'm here!! Let me in, are you okay in there?" siwon's voice replaced the stranger's and kyuhyun stood up immediately, he could hear the police telling siwon that he was fighting when they wanted to come in but.

"I got this." kyuhyun heard him say before the bed screeched out of place and the door opened.

"Siwon..." kyuhyun whispered, running and hugging the man by the door.

**"YOU!!!!!"**

Kyuhyun turned to the direction of that scream, he worried that he was again hearing it but there was mr. kim, shot on his legs and being dragged away by a stretcher. "He's alive, he's alive..no.." kyuhyun sobbed against siwon's chest. He thought the man of his nightmares was dead, he thought he'll never see him again but there he was still fighting despite the injuries. "Yes, and he'll suffer in jail, i have evidence--his confession is on my phone. You won't see him again, i'll mae sure of that, kyuhyun." siwon rubbed kyuhyun's back, soothingly. The younger has been through so much and any sane person would probably need therapy if that ever happened to them.

He hugged kyuhyun; giving warmth to his trembling form. The boy wasn't stable emotionally but he wasn't crazy. Siwon finally understood that what kyuhyun seeked from the people around him was trust. Before he could respond or associate himself with them, he should be able to trust them. It was a very fundamental aspect in life, trust is. 

"I'll protect you, kyuhyun." siwon gritted his teeth at the cut, evident from the harsh slap, on kyuhyun's face. Kyuhyun's eyes were glossy but there were no tears. He nodded and finally, siwon heard the real timbre of his voice, "I trust you.".

 


End file.
